


Hell's Child

by kirallie



Series: Hell's Heir [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angel Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Prince of Hell Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samael, Prince of Hell, has a lot to learn before he can take his place as his Father's Heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Dumah held the small body in his arms, Sandalphon looking down at the tiny baby. He was utterly perfect. "Deyn." Dumah whispered and Sandalphon nodded happily, gently stroking a hand over the tiny head of their child.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He huddled in the corner, terrified and still covered in blood. He didn't understand what had happened, just that Mother was gone. Tears fell down his face as he rocked and then strong hands lifted him and he cried out in fear. "Shh son, it's alright. No one will ever harm you again."

Lucifer lifted the child, his son into his arms, trying to comfort him. Adara was dead, killed by his brothers but he had managed to save their child. He'd been shocked when he realised the boy was his, he hadn't thought he could have a child with a human but he had and now the small boy was clinging to him, crying for his mother. "It's alright Samael, you are safe." He whispered and tear fill hazel eyes opened to stare at him, curious fingers slowly reaching out to touch his wings. He managed a rusty smile for his son, able to feel the latent power within the child. No wonder they had tried to take or kill him, fully trained Samael would be powerful. "Sleep son." He brushed his grace against the child and the boy slumped, eyes falling shut in sleep. He stood with the child in his arms and carried him to the bathroom, washing him up before dressing him and putting him into the large bed.

Once sure the child would sleep for several hours he left the room, sealing it behind him so that no one could harm the boy as he went looking for someone to act as a caretaker for the child. He nodded as he came across a new demon. She cowered from him as he stared at her. "what is your name?"

"Ruby My Lord." She answered.

"Come with me." He ordered and she obeyed. He opened the door and the demon stared in confusion at the child sleeping on the bed. "This child is your responsibility. You are to make sure he is safe, healthy and well cared for. He is nine human years old so begin teaching him. If necessary you will die to protect him. Do you understand?"

"Yes My Lord."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ruby! Ruby look!" Samael called excitedly to his caretaker and she looked down at what the boy who looked to be about twelve years old was holding. She smiled and took the flower from the boy, where had he found such a thing in hell? "What is it?"

"A rose little prince. Where did you find it?"

"Over there." He pointed and she bowed her head in respect when she saw Lucifer himself lingering.

"Come, let's find somewhere to put it." She offered and Samael nodded, pulling her along. She let him drag her back to his rooms and then found a container for the flower before making him sit and work on his studies. She wasn't sure if it was being in hell or his parentage that was making him age slowly, he looked and acted like he was twelve and yet he was almost twenty. She'd never had children as a human and becoming a demon removed all chance of doing so but she had the little prince to care for and that was enough.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astaroth stared at the hybrid child as the boy worked at his studies. This was the child he was to train? He was small and slender but obviously had yet to hit his full height. It would take a lot of work to turn this studious child into a warrior fit to be their Lord's heir but he would do it. Slightly glowing hazel eyes focused on him suddenly and he was painfully reminded of another child, one he had helped raise.

"Who are you?" A curious voice asked and the fallen angel focused on the present.

"I am Astaroth; I am to be your new teacher." He answered, moving into the light and he was pleased when the boy's eyes merely widened, giving no other reaction to his armoured form.

"What will you teach me?" The physically thirteen year old asked.

"What you need to know as Prince of Hell." He answered and hazel eyes narrowed before the teen nodded. "We will begin now, come with me."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer watched his son as he worked, nodding as Astaroth joined him. "How is his training going?"

"He is a fast learner and talented My Lord."

"But?"

"He lacks the killer instinct necessary to win in battle." He answered softly, watching the boy as he worked through the kata.

"He will learn." He watched for a while longer before leaving.

TBC….


	2. 2

Astaroth watched as Samael fought a low level demon, their swords clashing. He smirked in approval when Sam dispatched his opponent in barely a minute. He had come a long way since Astaroth had taken over his training but he still lacked something rather important, a want to fight. Samael would fight, even kill, demons in his training matches but put him against anything else and he would hold back. He soaked knowledge and skills up like a sponge and yet was reluctant to use those things. He was a strange boy. Well…young man really. He appeared about eighteen physically but was actually closer to forty. Old enough that Astaroth knew their Lord would soon want him to begin taking a part in the war and that would not end well. Despite the fact that their enemies had killed the Prince's mother he seemed to hold no rage towards them, more apathy really.

Samael looked over at his armoured tutor who nodded so he put his weapons aside and left the training room, heading for his own room. "Hello Ruby."He greeted the one constant in his life and the demoness bowed, smiling slightly.

"I thought you might like a bath little Prince."

"Thank you." Samael simply dropped his clothes and walked into his opulent bathroom, settling into the hot water with a sigh of relief. Ruby just shook her head in amusement and picked up the filthy clothes, relieved to find no rips or tears that would mean Samael was injured. She entered the bathroom and chuckled at seeing just his nose and eyes above water level.

"Are you sure you aren't part merman?" She asked teasingly and Sam sat up further.

"My back's itching." He admitted and she moved so she could see it.

She frowned as she found the red inflamed skin. She touched it gently and Sam hissed. Ruby's eyes widened in alarm. "Stay here, I'll get help." She rushed from the suite to find help, not just because if anything happened to him she would wish for oblivion but because she genuinely cared for the young prince. "My Lord!" She called out, seeing the armoured figure and Astaroth turned to her. "The Prince, something's wrong." She gasped out and Astaroth simply teleported to the doors to Samael's suite. No one but Lucifer and Samael could teleport directly inside, that was if Samael ever gained that ability.

Astaroth opened the doors and moved to where he could sense the young half angel's presence. He found him sitting in the bathtub, obviously in distress. "Let me see my Prince." He called gently and Samael turned to reveal the reddened and inflamed skin of his back. "Does it hurt?"

"It's more irritating and itching." Sam admitted and Astaroth nodded. "What's happening to me?"

"It appears that you may be gaining wings like an angel." Astaroth admitted and Sam frowned.

"Wings? But I'm not an angel."

"Your Father may have Fallen but he is still an Archangel and you are his son, half human or not."

"Wings." Samael whispered in shock, he'd never thought he'd have them. Astaroth nodded and sent a mental message to their Lord. He bowed as a figure appeared in the bathroom and Samael stared with wide eyes, he so rarely saw his Father.

"Interesting." Lucifer commented as he reached out to touch the hot skin and Sam bit back a hiss of pain. "Relax Samael." He murmured, letting a little power seep into his son and Sam relaxed as the pain faded a bit. "Let's get you into bed on your stomach." Astaroth moved forward and scooped Samael from the water, carrying him into the bedroom to lay him on his bed. Lucifer sat beside his son and laid his hand on the inflamed skin, easing the pain until three days later Samael screamed, back arching in utter agony as pitch black wings burst from his back. He then slumped, unconscious as the others worked to clean him up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samael laughed as he turned and dove before spinning lazily through the air. Was there anything better than flying? He paused as another joined him and then followed the other male through the twists and turns, really learning what he was capable of. "Who are you?" He asked when they landed.

"Dumah, young Prince. You are learning fast, keep up the good work." With that the once angel left him alone. Samael stood there for a while before leaving to go back to his lessons.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam blinked when he saw his new training opponent but then gave a short bow to the fallen angel. Dumah returned the gesture and then the fight was on. For the first time Samael found himself actually enjoying a fight, a small smile on his face that Astaroth noticed. Dumah pushed him to his limits and beyond and when they finished he could barely stand but he was still smiling.

"I think we've found your new training partner my Prince."

"Yes. Thank you Dumah." Samael agreed happily and then turned, sensing something but just missing seeing his father and the proud smile he was wearing.

TBC…


	3. 3

Samael sat on his bed with his legs crossed trying to remain focused on the book he was reading but after a while he shut it with a sigh of frustration and flopped backwards to stare at his ceiling. Thankfully he had learnt how to un-manifest his wings or lying on his back would be very uncomfortable. He was bored, a relatively new state for him. Dumah wasn’t available for training anymore, too involved in the war. His own training had been increased and he dreaded to think why, he didn’t mind the training but the thought of joining the war…..he didn’t want to fight; they were technically his family as well right? Sighing again he got up and left his room, making his way to the large empty space he used to fly. He spread his wings and took off; soaring through the air but even that wasn’t cheering him up. 

`````````````````  
Sam looked over and smiled. “Hello Ruby.”

“My Prince, your Father wishes to see you in the Throne Room.” She told him, pulling a formal robe from his wardrobe. Sam sighed but let her put it on him and fuss with his hair. Once she deemed him presentable she smiled and sent him on his way, hiding her worry. In the fifty years Samael had been living in hell his Father had never called for him like this. 

Sam made his way through the halls and then paused outside the Throne room, taking a deep breath and smoothing down the light grey formal robe he was wearing over his trousers and shirt. He hesitated for a second and then pushed the door open, walking towards the dais with…….two thrones? 

Lucifer stared down at his son thoughtfully. The boy had grown and changed a lot since first arriving and now it was time for him to take his place as his heir. He had kept an eye on his training and all he lacked was actual experience which he could gain with time. Samael dropped to one knee and bowed his head. “Come closer Samael.” The young hybrid stood and moved to the foot of the stairs but then Lucifer waved him closer so he walked up them. Lucifer reached out and touched his sons’ face; the child really looked more like his human mother than himself except for his height. Sam glanced up at him and Lucifer smiled at his only child. “Sit Samael, it is time you start learning what it means to be my heir.” He indicated the other throne and watched as his son sat on the throne, shifting slightly to get comfortable. He hid an amused look as the various demons and fallen angels entered the room. 

``````````````````````  
Sam sat in the sand, legs stretched out before him as he enjoyed the intense heat. It felt really good just to soak it up like a cat. He was bored; he had no training, studying or court duties for the next three days!! That should be a good thing and yet……he had no clue what to do with his time. He was so used to his time being dictated by others that left to his own devices he just didn’t know what to do. Giving up on just lying in the sand he began to wander through the various levels, after nearly a hundred years he’d never actually just explored his home. 

Eventually he heard the sounds of screaming or cries of pain and frowned, feeling his sword comfortably resting at his side. He moved deeper and felt like being sick as he came upon the never ending rows of torture racks……..filled with human souls. He could feel them, their pain and despair and he had to close his eyes to reinforce his shields. “Welcome to my humble abode little Prince.” A voice called and Samael spun around to see a demon….no Fallen Angel but boy had he really Fallen. 

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Alistair, this is my little corner of hell.”

“And all these souls?”

“Humans who will one day be your loyal subjects.” He answered and Sam nodded, Alistair was really creeping him out. Sam looked at all the souls and all he felt was pain, this wasn’t right. No one deserved this. A soul cried out and Alistair looked over, smirking. “Please excuse my Sire; I must get back to my work.” And from the look on his face Sam knew it was work he loved. Sam quickly left the level and headed back to his rooms, no longer in any mood to explore.

TBC…


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
There will be het in this chapter. 

Chapter 4

Sam sighed and rolled onto his back to stare up at his ceiling, unable to sleep. He felt restless and warm and it was driving him nuts. What was wrong with him for the last week? Sighing again he got out of bed and redressed before leaving his room and wandering the halls. He hesitated when he noticed his Father’s door was cracked open and a light was on. He moved closer and then knocked quietly, chewing his lip nervously. He had very little to do with the angel outside of Court duties and wasn’t sure of his welcome.

“Come in Samael.” Lucifer called and Samael started slightly before opening the door and walking in, looking around curiously. He watched his son, wondering what had brought him to his rooms for the first time ever. It was strange that the child’s wings were out although held against his back. Sam shifted nervously, looking lost and he took a really good look at his son before realising what the problem was. He hadn’t even thought about it, Samael had looked physically mature for over a century after all, he had never stopped to consider that perhaps he wasn’t totally. And now the poor child was finally maturing fully and had no clue what was happening to him. Lucifer sighed, perhaps he had not been as attentive a father as he should have been. “Sit Samael, we have much to discuss.”

````````````  
Sam kept his eyes averted from any female, be they demon, fallen angel or human soul being tortured. Why, why had his Father told him all that? He didn’t want to know about how his parents had made him!!! Sure it explained the weird thing he had been feeling lately but he’d almost rather still be in the dark. 

“My Prince?” Ruby called and Sam looked over at her before flushing and she blinked before smiling. “I was wondering when this would happen, it is only natural Samael.” She assured him gently. She had begun to wonder if his mixed heritage meant he would never mature as a healthy young human male would. 

“I….”

“It is only natural and you will learn to deal with it.” 

“It’s driving me crazy!! Every time I see a female…”

“Even me?” She teased and he went red. “I’m flattered my Prince after all you are a very attractive young man.”

“Ruby…” He practically whined and she kissed his cheek. 

“What? It is true. Seriously, find a female and experiment. You don’t have to marry her after all.” She suggested and then chuckled when he took off. Someone would corner him sooner or later. He needed to learn, couldn’t afford to have him distracted by a pretty Angel one the battlefield after all.

`````````````````````````  
Meg smirked as she cornered the young Prince, pressing herself against him even as he stared at her with wide eyes. Her Father would reward her greatly for getting close to him and the idea of one day being Queen…well what girl didn’t dream of that. She smiled as she felt his body react to hers, his wings fluttering slightly. “Please my Lord.” She purred and Samael hesitantly touched her hip. She pressed even closer if that was possible, leaning up to press her lips to his. There was no reaction for a second and then he was responding to her actions on instinct. She gasped when they vanished and reappeared in the most luxurious room she had ever seen. She pulled him over to the massive bed and gently pushed him down onto it, ready to teach him everything he would ever need to know about sex.

````````````````````````````  
Samael sat in the sand, soaking up the heat and thinking things over. He had to admit that what he and Meg did together was fun, very fun. But……he just didn’t like her much outside the bedroom and he could tell she was pushing for more than that. Guess this was what his Father and Ruby had warned him about, woman using him for his position and power. But how to break things off? Her Father was a powerful and influential General after all. He groaned and buried his head in his hands. Why did life have to be so complicated?

TBC….


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 5

Sam found himself wandering through a section of hell he had never been in before. Meg hadn’t taken his refusal of her advances well this time and he had left to avoid a confrontation but now he wasn’t sure where he was. He sighed and sat against the wall, closing his eyes. It was cooler here than what he was used to and it felt…nice. Eventually he got up and kept walking before he came to a massive room. He shivered and looked up, seeing the pulsing lines. He frowned and squinted until suddenly the lines made sense, they were bars. There was a massive cage above his head. It was….wow. So this was where they had tried to seal his Father away for eternity, pity for them it hadn’t worked. Then again if it had he wouldn’t exist which would be bad, at least for him.

````````````````````````````  
Samael smiled as he spotted his old sparring partner. It was good to see him getting a break from the war. Dumah saw him and inclined his head in respect. “Happy Birthday my Prince.”

“Happy Birthday?”

“It is a human thing I have discovered. They celebrate the day they were born with a party and the giving of gifts.” 

“Huh, humans are strange.” Sam shook his head. “Do you have free time?”

“I will meet you in the training room.” 

Samael grinned and rushed off to grab his training gear, it had been too long since he had an opponent who could push him. 

``````````````````````````````````  
Lucifer watched his son as the young man read a book. He was so smart it made Lucifer very proud of him; he just had trouble telling the child that. Since his Fall he had trouble admitting to the ‘softer’ emotions, perhaps that was why he had stayed away from his own son for so long. Samael looked over and saw him, smiling happily at him. No one had ever looked so happy to see him, not since Gabriel was very young anyway. His son walked towards him and Lucifer stayed where he was. Sam simply sat at his feet and laid his head in his father’s lap. He looked down in shock before hesitantly moving his hand to his sons head. Sam sighed and relaxed, enjoying the contact with his father. Sure he was 150years old but as far as he was concerned he would never be too old to seek comfort from his father. 

`````````````````````````````  
Deyn fought against the hoard of demons and Fallen Angels with abandon, losing himself in the fight. This was the only thing that really helped him relax. He would defend his home with his very existence if necessary. That attitude made him one of the more feared angels in battle, only Michael was more feared. He didn’t care about that though, there was very little he cared about anymore. He’d never known his parents and even most of his caretakers were gone, Fallen or dead. He had no one. Which meant no one would mourn him if he were killed. He heard the order to retreat, clearing his head from the battle haze he looked around to find the reason why and saw him. Lucifer himself had arrived and since they had no Archangels with them they had to fall back. He hated retreating but he could not match Lucifer so he obeyed. 

``````````````````````  
Samael sat on his bed just staring at the wall. He felt so confused but there was no one to talk it over with, no one like him existed. He was turning two hundred in a few months and his father had decided it was time for him to begin participating in the war. Part of him was excited by that, craved the fight but another part, the human part, was scared. Yes he had taken mild injuries in training but in actual battle it would be much worse and he could even die. No one knew what would happen if he died, would he cease to exist like an angel or would his soul return to hell? And the idea of killing others, family even if they had never met, made him feel sort of ill. Why couldn’t he be like everyone else and be one species? It had to be easier than this.

“Little Prince?” Ruby called softly and he looked over, revealing how miserable and confused he was. She sat beside him and he laid his head on her shoulder. “It will be alright.”

“No it won’t. I don’t want to kill.” He mumbled and she sighed.

“You had to know this would happen eventually, you are the Prince of Hell. Seeing you on the battlefield will definitely boost morale.” She pointed out and he sighed but nodded. He was a morale booster. 

````````````````````  
Lucifer watched the match closely. Samael was an excellent fighter but it was time to truly test him. He stood and moved to pick up a training blade even as the current fight ended. He moved to stand opposite his son whose eyes went wide in surprise before he smiled and moved into a ready stance. The start was called and Lucifer moved, pushing his son to his limits. Sam fought well but in the end the fight ended with Lucifer’s blade to his throat. Samael panted and dropped his own sword, surrendering. “Very good Samael, I am proud of you. Not many can last so long against me.” He smiled at his son who beamed at the rare praise. 

````````````````````````  
Samael dodged the blow that would have taken his head off and then blocked another with his own blade before impaling another angel. They’d been fighting for over an hour now and he was beginning to tire a little, one of the downsides to being a half-breed. But he kept going, he didn’t want to disappoint his father in his first battle, no matter how bad he felt about killing his….’cousins’? He got caught between a group and hissed as a blade scraped against his shoulder but felt a flash of relief as Dumah came to his aide. It took another hour but finally the battle was won and he slumped in exhaustion before teleporting back to his room to clean up and let Ruby tend to his mild injuries. 

“You did well today little Prince.” She praised and Sam nodded numbly. It didn’t feel like it to him, how many had died on his blade today?

````````````````````````  
The room was filled with cheers as Prince Samael knelt before his father and a silver band was placed on his head. He was finally taking his full role as heir to the throne.

TBC…


	6. ch6

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 6

Samael slumped on his couch, he was exhausted, worn down by centuries of fighting. There had been brief interludes, periods of rest but they never lasted long. He was so lonely too, Ruby had been reassigned when he was three hundred since he was too old to need her care. There’d been a night here and there, sharing a bed and his body with another, usually a human on earth, but it wasn’t the same as having a friend or lover of his own. Why couldn’t they have peace?

````````````````````  
Deyn listened to the briefing, it was hoped that they could capture of kill the Prince soon. Perhaps Lucifer’s son would be more of a challenge for him then the usual weaklings. He was honestly growing bored with the war, it was always the same thing day after day. Nothing ever changed. 

```````````````````````````````````````  
Samael spun out of the way and then ducked another attack before impaling his attacker on his blade. He spotted and angel fighting nearby and actually paused to watch him fight, he was good. Too good for most of his forces so Samael quickly moved in to lock blades with him. The angel seemed a little startled by the move but then attacked him. Samael knocked him back and they circled warily, everyone else backing off to leave them to their fight. He stared into brilliant green eyes and saw something familiar staring back at him, disdain for the fight. He smiled slightly and then took off, glancing back to find the angel following him which was what he wanted. He landed on a rock ledge on a mountain on earth and created a warm fire to rest beside. The angel landed and looked around for a trap. “I don’t want to fight you.” He sheathed his sword and sat down to rest. The angel just stared at him blankly so he nodded at the rock opposite. “I promise not to bite.” 

Deyn stared at the male across from him. What was the point to this? Why get him alone if not to attack him away from backup? And who was he? He wasn’t a demon, that much Deyn knew but he also didn’t feel like one of the Fallen. He sheathed his sword but kept his dagger in his hand to be safe but the other simply sat and warmed himself by the flames. They stayed like that for several hours before the other cocked his head to the side, listening to something. 

“Goodbye.” He stood and bowed slightly before vanishing, leaving Deyn alone on the mountain. He extinguished the flames and took off, returning to his Garrison. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````  
Samael sat on his lounge and stared at the single white feather he held. It was edged in gold and so light it almost didn’t seem to exist. He wondered what the angel would think if he knew Samael had it. Three times now they had met on that mountain and he still hadn’t spoken a word but at least he hadn’t tried to kill him. He smiled as he played with the feather, finally he had found something well someone interesting. How to keep it from his Father and the angels superiors? 

``````````````````````````````````````  
Samael stood on ‘their’ mountain and took a deep breath before holding out the feather and closing his eyes, summoning his power to call out to its owner. He then lit the fire and sat down to wait. It didn’t take long for his angel to appear, sword drawn. “Hi.”

“How did you summon me?” He demanded and Samael smiled at finally getting him to speak. He simply held up the feather.

“You moulted last time.” Samael shrugged. “Going to sit down?”

“Why?” Deyn stared at the other warily. Why had he summoned him? It made no sense.

“To talk.”

Deyn scoffed at the answer, why would one of Hell’s warriors want to talk to him? “The truth.”

“It is the truth. This isn’t a trap.”

“Why?” Deyn demanded again, trying to stare him down.

“Because you’re like me. You don’t want to fight anymore, I saw it in your eyes that first time.” 

“Who are you?” 

“A name for a name.” Was the counteroffer. 

Deyn stared at him before simply vanishing. He knew better than that, names held power. It was bad enough he had…how could he have forgotten to get his feather back? 

Samael sighed and extinguished the fire before leaving, he would try again later. 

````````````````````````````````````  
“Deyn.” He finally whispered, getting a smile from the other male.

“Samael.” Deyn stiffened and his hand went to his sword but the Prince didn’t move. “I’ve heard a lot about you, most feared angel other than Michael. That’s an impressive reputation. Planning to sit down?”

“You are the Prince.” Deyn sat warily even as Samael nodded. “How can his heir not want to fight?”

“Because you are all family too, even if I haven’t met any of you before. I am half human Deyn, maybe that makes me more emotional over this than others but this fighting, the war, its wrong.” 

“Half?”

“My mother was human, from earth. She died when I was nine and that is when Father found me. I’ve spent nearly five centuries living with him now.”

Deyn was shocked at hearing his age, he was so young. With what he had heard he had expected someone closer to his own age at least. “Five hundred?”

Samael smiled and shrugged. “I’m not a baby Deyn. I’ve been trained for centuries to fight, to boost morale.” 

`````````````````````````````  
Samael laughed at what Deyn had said. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, it is true.” The angel smiled slightly even as Samael laughed, sprawling on his back with black wings spread beneath him. Deyn reclined beside him, his own wings held against his back. He reached out and curiously touched the pitch coloured feathers and Samael stilled but did nothing to stop him.

“Deyn?”

“Why are they black?”

“They’ve always been black, even before Father found me. Maybe because he is a Fallen Angel, I don’t really know.” 

“Does he know?”

“About you? This?” Samael asked and Deyn nodded.

“No. I don’t know how I would explain us being….friends?”

Deyn blinked, friends? Was that what they were? He’d never had a friend before. “Friends.” He finally agreed, earning another smile. 

TBC….


End file.
